Legally Pink
by Boingy
Summary: Haruno Sakura thought her life couldn't be better: perfect friends, perfect boyfriend. But when he breaks up with her, to go out with a snob, she decides to follow him to Konoha Ninja Academy, to get him back. Parody of Legally Blonde.
1. Meet Haruno Sakura

**Flames of My Heart: Hi! I watched Legally Blonde (for the millionth time) on TNT (or USA, I'm not sure) and I thought that Sakura (or Ino) would've made a great Elle Woods. I picked Sakura, because Ino actually is blond, I thought it would be too literal. So, I picked Sakura-chan! (Plus, I like Sakura more)**

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own Naruto or Legally Blonde. I do however own most of the plot, and the OC characters Yuri and Yoshimi.

**Legally Pink**

A beautiful blond beach babe rode down the trash-less streets of Beverly Hills, in a pink colored bicycle. In the front of the bicycle there was a small glitter covered basket that had a small heart shaped cushion at the bottom, with a beautifully decorated letter resting against it, that in clear red letters read 'Sakura'. The blond ignored all the cat calls and wolf whistles that the high school football and soccer players sent her and continued to ride down the sidewalk, occasionally having a few non-popular girls yell at her for almost running them over.

She stopped in front of a mansion that was a pure white colored, and had about 5 floors. Though the mansion wasn't extremely tall, it made up for it in width, spreading across the entire avenue. The front yard, which was probably even bigger than the house itself, was covered in rich, thick green grass, a few rose-bushes and about 100 sakura trees. The mansion looked like a palace that had popped out of a magical fairy-tale.

The blond slid off the bike, and chained it to a 'No Parking Zone' poll that was right in front of the house. She grabbed the letter off the heart cushion, and walked down the cement pathway that cut through the front-yard. Ringing the door-bell three short and quick times, she waited patiently, her right foot tapping every other second.

There was a sound of giggles and of many feet running, until finally the front door opened to reveal a red-head and another blond, with many other girls crowded behind them. The first blond smiled at the girls, most of them mumbling "I can't believe today's the day!" or "Did you get it?"

"It's here!" the first blond smiled, waving the letter in the air as the other girl's squealed. They all moved to let the blond enter the house, and then followed the girl as they entered a huge living room. There was a large flat screen T.V. pressed against the wall, and three love seats, two couches, and four arm chairs. There was a giant chandelier hanging above the middle couch, and the entire room was crème colors. At the far end of the living room, there was a small bar.

Most of the girls rushed to sit down, and the few that didn't managed to get an actual seat, just opted to sit down on the lavender colored carpet. The blond, with a French manicured nail, slid her fingers under the fold of the envelope, and opened up the letter. She pulled out a pink fuzzy pen, and signed her name on a random spot on the sheet, and then passed it to a red-head sitting next to her. The red-head did the same thing, and passed it to another girl.

Eventually, the last person, who was a short girl with silver hair and lavender eyes, signed the letter, and then put it back into the envelope. She looked at all the other girls, who grinned at her and wished her good luck, and then she proceeded to exit the living room.

She entered the marble-floored hallway, and then proceeded up the silver spiral staircase. She walked to the fourth floor, and walked down the long, narrow hall way, until she reached the door all the way at the end. The door was mahogany wood, painted a rich pink color. She knocked quietly, sure that the person on the other side would hear it.

"Who is it?" a sweet, sugary voice asked from the other side.

"It's Yuri, Sakura-san," the silver hair girl answered, her voice sounding slightly nervous.

There was a small bark on the other side of the door, which was most likely Sakura's dog, as the pink door swung open to reveal the owner of the mansion. The owner was definitely a vision of beauty… and pink. She had soft, perfectly straight light pink hair that reached mid-back, and sea-foam green eyes that were sparkling with kindness and joy. She was dressed in a pink bathrobe, and matching bunny slippers. "What is it Yuri-san? Do you need help with 'Shampoo Class' again?" Sakura asked, giving a little giggle that sounded like the chiming of bells. Yuri giggled back, but shook her head.

"No, Sakura-san, I came to give you your well deserved congratulations," Yuri recited as she handed Sakura the envelope.

Sakura let out a shrilled scream, and grabbed the envelope, grinning from ear to ear. "I can't believe it, myself. Me and Kiba-kun! Tying the knot!" She opened up the letter, and then gave out a noise that sounded like 'aw' as she read all the signatures and mini-notes people left for her. "I really hope today's the day," she said, suddenly doubting if it really was going to happen.

"Oh it must be. After all, why else would his grandmother come to town?" Yuri tried to reason with her worried room-mate.

"Maybe s-she just wanted to drop by for a visit?" Sakura answered her voice no longer cheerful, but sounding shy.

"But then, why did Kiba-san give you his favorite dog, Akamaru?" Yuri tried for a second time. Her attempt worked, as the bark of a dog was heard, and Sakura's grin returned.

The dog 'Akamaru' barked for a second time, as he stuck his head out from behind Sakura's thin legs. He was a snow white colored dog, with long brown droopy ears, and a short tail. He was also known as Kiba's favorite dog, given to Sakura on their first year anniversary.

"You're right…" Sakura paused for a dramatic effect. "And you know what that means—"

"SHOPPING!" both girls screamed as they hugged each other, Akamaru barking happily in the background.

vVv

"Do you think he'll like this?" Sakura asked Yuri, and her other best friend Yoshimi, as she stood in front of a full-length mirror in a navy blue dress. The dress was undoubtedly beautiful, but simply did not seem good enough for Sakura.

"Why are you shunning away from your color, Sakura-chan?" Yoshimi asked, holding up a pink cocktail dress.

"Because!" Sakura shouted in excitement, causing a few people in the boutique to stare at her. "This is _the_ night, and I can't be wearing just **anything**."

A woman standing near the counter and a rack that said 'Sale Items' grinned at her friend as she grabbed at a red dress. "I just love a dumb girl with daddy's plastic," she said as she ripped the 'sale' tag off from the dress and headed towards the three girls.

"How about this dress?" she asked the pink beauty, holding up the red dressed for the three girls to see. Sakura's eyes lit up at the dress, and the woman took it as a good sign to continue. "We just got it shipped here, one of a kind."

"Really? Is it 100 percent satin?" Sakura asked running her fingers over the fine red material.

"Yes, of course," the woman nodded her head vigorously, eager to cheat the girl out of her money.

"Oh, well," Sakura's smile changed to that of a smirk, as she let go of the dress. "That's great and all, but I saw this dress in a Vogue magazine last year. It is _definitely_ not one of a kind, nor is it 100 percent satin. It's 75 percent polyester. And if you think you're going to sell me a sale item at full price, you've got something else coming." She raised her hand, and flicked it, clearly telling the woman to shoo.

The sales-lady glared, and stomped off angrily, hanging the dress back up onto the 'Sale Items' rack.

Sakura's two best friends burst out into fits of giggles, along with Sakura as Yuri stated, "Ouch that must have hurt her pride."

"Serves that old hag right!" Yoshimi shouted, shoving the pink cocktail dress into Sakura's hands and pushing her into the changing rooms. "Try it on!"

"Fine, fine!" Sakura shouted back, all the while a small grin on her face.

vVv

Many of the girls from the house ran around trying to find trivial things, such as blush, eye shadow, and that cute little pink purse that everyone loved to borrow off Sakura, but they all stopped short when they heard the loud ring of the front doorbell. "Kami-sama! He's here!" one of the girls shouted, as some began running towards the door, and others crowded near the staircase, waiting for Sakura to run down the stairs.

The first girl to get to the front door, flung it open, to end up being face to face with Sakura's current boyfriend, Inuzuka Kiba. Just by looking at him you could easily describe him as a jock, with his wild and bushy dark brown hair that was slightly covered by a dark-blue hitai-ate tied over his forehead. He had two white tattoos, one on each side of his cheeks, and always wore a fanged grin. He was currently using that grin on the girl that had opened the door, and she was swooning.

She stepped aside, and let him enter the hallway, which he was actually very familiar with. He grinned and waved at the few girls he actually knew by name and face, and waited for his lady-love to walk down the stairs.

His acute hearing picked up the light sound of heels clanking against the floor, as he looked up to see Sakura, wearing a pink cocktail dress, pink strappy heels, and a pink clutch bag. She wore no make-up, and her hair was pinned up by two chop-sticks, only a few hairs falling out, but they framed her face nicely.

When she finally reached the bottom of the staircase, she gave him a long and sweet kiss on the lips, and wrapped her slender arms around his neck. He grinned under the kiss, and wrapped his arms around her waist, as their audience cooed, thinking the scene was utterly sweet.

They finally broke the kiss, her lips slightly swollen. She grinned up at him; he was almost a head taller than her. "So, let's get going?" she asked in a low and seductive voice, as he gulped and led her to his car, not so innocent thoughts flashing through his head. _This is going to be harder than I thought_. He mused to himself, as he put the key in the ignition and pressed on the gas. He drove away from the mansion, to the restaurant… and to the beginning of Sakura's change.

vVv

**Flames of My Heart: Even though, you all know what's going to happen next, I still have to write this part… because it's important. And now, for those of you who think that Sakura is going to go to Harvard, you are sadly mistaken. This story is not going to be about law, but about ninja skill, and how Sakura is going to rise to the top. I've already figured out who is going to be who in this story, except for of course who is going to be Sakura's lover-boy. Now here is the part where I let the readers decide, just because I'm stuck at a fork in the rode.**

**And here are your choices:**

_**Kakashi**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Neji**_

**I encourage you all to vote, because obviously your votes matter very much to me. So please be very kind and read and review. I will start updating, as soon as I have a rough idea of who is the winner. Have a good weekend!**

Preview to Next Chapter:

Right now, Sakura was laying on her bed, under her pink covers, the hair curlers still stuck in her hair. There was a giant tub of strawberry ice-cream lying on her stomach, with a giant spoon jammed into the melting ice-cream. Her T.V. was on, and was on full-volume. She was watching a day-time soap-opera and this was basically what was going on:

Girl: What if you forget me?

Boy: Never, Melody. I love you.

Melody: Really, Jason? You promise?

Jason: Of course. You're my one-true love, and even if I might forget this night, it will always be in my heart—

Sakura angrily grabbed at her tub of ice-cream at threw it at the T.V. screen, watching the pink substance drip off the screen. "LIAR!" she shouted, throwing the spoon at the pink goop.


	2. Harsh BreakUp and Fat Suit

**Flames of My Heart: Well, here's chapter two, and I'm sad to say, that Sakura has yet to arrive at Konoha. I know this is going really slow, but I want to get every detail from the basic plot in before I start off with my own spin of it.**

**Review Responses to Anonymous Reviews (Because I'm pretty sure I replied to all Signed Reviews):**

**Aquamarine Angel: **Thanks for your review; it means a lot to me.

Yeah I was thinking of making it Sasuke or Kakashi (since I love Neji/Tenten) and I know you might think it would be a bit weird to make Kakashi her boyfriend... but see, in Legally Blonde, Elle falls for the guy that is as old as her college professor (Callahan) and he's kind of like an assistant-professor guy. So Kakashi would actually fit the role well.

But everyone loves Sasuke-kun (including me) and I already have 7 votes for him, so I think he'll most likely win.

Thank you so much for your review... and I hope you'll like the second chapter of Legally Pink (when I post it of course.)

**Crystalangel9999: **Thanks so much for your review. I'm not so sure about the competition, but if Neji manages to catch up with Sasuke in the poll, then I'll think about it, okiee dokiee? And, don't worry about it not flowing with the movie, since after chapter three; the story will be _very_ different from the movie. Well, hope you like chapter two of 'Legally Pink.'

**Angel**: Wow, that the eighth vote Sasuke-kun. Maybe I should pair Sakura and Sasuke together. I'll think about it. Hope you like chapter two of 'Legally Pink!'

**-:** Thanks for your vote! And thanks for the compliment. As you can see I did continue, so no worries there! Hope you like chapter two!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, or Legally Blonde. I do how ever own Yuri, Mimi and Yoshimi and _some_ of the plot.

vVv

"So, sweets, what did you do today?" Sakura asked, raising her wine glass to take a sip. They were in a classy restaurant that had red curtains, black cushioned seats, and absolutely adorable waiters. But Sakura was too busy staring into her love's eyes to care about the waiters.

**'He probably sat at home masturbating about you,' **her 'Inner Sakura' stated, snorting loudly. Sakura could picture the 'evil' Sakura in her mind and she looked like… well… a hooker. She was dressed in dark brown leather pants, and a red sports bra, with a whip in her hand.

'_Probably,'_ Sakura couldn't believe she was actually agreeing with her hooker personality, but then again Kiba was very much like a dog. And dogs enjoyed humping things. But unlike dogs, Kiba had hands. _'Oh Kami-sama, the hooker has corrupted my mind.'_

**'You were always like this, so don't blame it on me! How rude!' **Inner Sakura retaliated.

'_That's because you've always been around,_' Sakura countered.

**'Oh, hush up and go back to your date. He's talking to you.'** Inner Sakura tried to weasel her way out of the argument, and it clearly worked. Sakura snapped out of her daze, and finally took a sip from her wine glass, that was still in her hand.

"And then me and the guys ran laps around…" Kiba stopped talking to stare at his girlfriend, who was looking at the small ripple effects her wine would make when she moved the glass. "Pooh-bear, are you paying attention?"

Sakura's head snapped up to look at her boyfriend, after hearing his infamous nickname for her. "Oh yes of course Kiba-kun!" she smiled charmingly at him, and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Then what did I say?" Kiba asked irritably, knowing his girlfriend too well to be fooled by her little tricks.

"Me and the guys ran laps," she repeated his last words absent-mindedly, turning back to her 'interesting' wine glass. Even though she couldn't see him, she that he gave her a fanged grin and nodded his head approvingly. "But it should have been 'the guys and I' not 'me and the guys'."

Sakura knew it was mean, but sometimes she just couldn't handle his uneducated way of talking. Sure, she was surrounded by the stereotypical preppy girls all day, but at least they were moderately smart. But, of course she didn't blame her love, since it wasn't his fault that he got hit in the head too many times while playing football.

Kiba frowned at her, but pretended not to hear the comment. "So, pooh-bear I was thinking…" he started, but then his voice wandered off, as if he was trying to find the right words.

Sakura slammed her glass down on the table, and finally focused all her attention to him, her green eyes sparkling, as she recited 'Yes! Yes! Yes' over and over again in her head. **'Stop stalling, blockhead!' **Inner Sakura shouted, pressing her ear against an invisible door, trying to 'spy' on the special conversation Kiba and Sakura were about to have.

"You know I'm going off to Konoha Ninja Academy, right? Because of my plans to be a hunter-nin," Kiba continued to remind her. The only thing Kiba liked to blab about more than sports and dogs was his acceptance into Konoha. But, Sakura was a great girlfriend, and she fully supported him.

"Of course, honey bun. You're going to make your parents so proud!" Sakura said quiet loudly, causing the couple behind them to throw her a curious look.

"Yes, well you know my brother, right?" he asked, and again Sakura nodded her head.

"Well he got engaged to that Hyuuga girl, Hanabi. And she's a first year Suna Ninja Academy student," Kiba continued to rant, as Sakura listening, half interested.

"So," Kiba paused for a moment. Sakura suddenly felt a rush of butterflies in her stomach, as she tried so hard to resist the urge to scream in pure joy. "I was thinking that we should break up—"

"YES!" Sakura shouted, not hearing the last sentence he said. She, of course, though she was shouting her acceptance to his proposal.

"Wow," Kiba said, shocked at her reaction.

"Wait…" Sakura tried to remember Kiba's last words. As the words 'I think we should break up' echoed in her brain, she slammed her fist on the table and glared at him. "WHAT?" By now, everyone in the restaurant had been staring at the couple.

Kiba's face turned red with embarrassment at all the attention they were getting. "Sugar-booger—"

"Don't sugar-booger me!" Sakura shouted, letting her 'Inner Sakura' control her thoughts. "You're breaking up with me? Why? How? What the _fuck_ is your problem?"

Kiba's eyes grew wide; he had never heard his girlfriend curse like this before. It was extremely shocking. "Well, you're just not the girl I need. I need a girl like Hanabi."

"You need a girl like Hanabi?" Sakura asked quietly, tears rolling down her eyes. The people around the couple began to whisper, and shoot dirty looks at Kiba. "So you invited me to dinner… just to BREAK UP WITH ME? You've got some nerve!"

And with that, Sakura stood up from her chair, and grabbed at her clutch purse. Kiba grabbed her hand, and tried to stop her from leaving, but she ripped her hand out of his grip and glared at him. The people around them continued to whisper, and then broke out into laughter as Sakura grabbed her wine glass and spilled the liquid on Kiba's shirt. "YOU JERK!" she shouted, throwing the empty glass at him, and then stomping off, tears still flowing down her red cheeks.

A waiter rushed over to give him a handkerchief to wipe his shirt. The other customers eventually returned to their own dinners, all of them thinking about how the scene had seemed like something from a soap-opera. Kiba looked at the retreating back of his ex-girlfriend and shouted fruitlessly at Sakura, "I'll meet you at the car!"

She turned around and gave him the middle-finger, and then turned back. A waiter at the front door opened the door for her, and gave her a sympathetic look. She smiled sadly and thanked him. He grinned back at her and then mouthed 'Call me!' She let out a little laugh, and walked down the cement path that led to the side-walk.

vVv

"Sakura, don't be stubborn!" Kiba shouted at his ex-girlfriend. He was currently driving 10 miles per hour, trying to convince Sakura to let him drive her home.

"I don't need your sympathy," she hiccupped loudly, and rubbed at her cheeks that were streamed with tears and lines of black, leaking mascara. She continued to look forward at the streets ahead of her, not daring to look at him.

"It's not sympathy, pooh-bear," Kiba said sadly, trying to make her believe him. "I just want to give you one last ride home."

"Oh, so you can finalize the end of our relationship! I think not!" she turned to give him an extremely angry glare, and Kiba almost whimpered in fear.

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. "You'll ruin your shoes," he grinned as she huffed and stopped walking. He stepped on the breaks to stop the car, and she threw open the door to the shot-gun seat.

"Fine, but only for my shoes," she mumbled as she got into the car, and slammed the door behind her. He drove off, grinning, while she looked out the window at the scenery passing her by.

"Thank you," Sakura mumbled stiffly as she exited the car. She stood stiff and proud, trying not to burst out into another fit of tears, as he spared her one last look and drove off, shouting something along the lines of 'It's been fun!'

vVv

Mimi was a freshman at high school, who looked up to Sakura as though the pink-haired girl was her older sister. She often came to Sakura to help her with homework and today was no different. Knocking on the pink painted door, she waited for the cheerful senior to open the door and greet Mimi with a giant hug.

After waiting for about a minute, Mimi knocked again and pressed her ear against the door. She could hear many voices; the T.V. was probably on, and she could also hear loud choked sobs. Mimi pulled her ear away from the door and gasped. Was it possible that Sakura was crying? The amazing, graceful and extremely proud teenager was actually crying!

"Oh Mimi, Sakura's not tutoring anyone today," a voice said behind her, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Mimi turned around, and looked up at another senior, Sakura's best friend, Yuri.

"Why not?" Mimi asked curiously, wanting to know the reason Sakura was crying. If she could find out why, then maybe she could help Sakura get better.

"Kiba dumped her," Yuri whispered, hoping Sakura wouldn't hear them gossiping about her love-life.

"No!" Mimi's eyes widened as she let out a gasp.

"Yes," Yuri whispered, nodding her head to prove a point.

"Kami-sama," Mimi said, as Yuri led the girl away from the room, and into a study session that had build up because of the absence of their favorite tutor, Sakura.

vVv

It had been two weeks since Kiba had broken up with Sakura, and it seemed as though Sakura had transformed into a different person. She hardly left her room, and when she did, she was always wearing a robe and hair curlers. She would run down to the kitchen, grab a giant box of ice-cream, and then run back upstairs, only to slam her door extremely loudly.

Right now, Sakura was laying on her bed, under her pink covers, the hair curlers still stuck in her hair. There was a giant tub of strawberry ice-cream lying on her stomach, with a giant spoon jammed into the melting ice-cream. Her T.V. was on, and was on full-volume. She was watching a day-time soap-opera and this was basically what was going on:

Girl: What if you forget me?

Boy: Never, Melody. I love you.

Melody: Really, Jason? You promise?

Jason: Of course. You're my one-true love, and even if I might forget this night, it will always be in my heart—

Sakura angrily grabbed at her tub of ice-cream at threw it at the T.V. screen, watching the pink substance drip off the screen. "LIAR!" she shouted, throwing the spoon at the pink goop.

Suddenly, the door swung open, to reveal her two friends dressed in matching track-suits. Yoshimi was wearing a purple one, while Yuri was wearing a blue one. "Sakura, you need to get out of bed!" Yuri shouted, throwing the covers off Sakura. Underneath the covers, Sakura was wearing the robe she had been walking around in for the past two weeks.

"Yeah, you're starting to get fat," Yoshimi stated bluntly, twirling her rose colored hair between two fingers.

Sakura gaped and her friend and mumbled a sarcastic thanks, as Yuri pulled her up off the bed. "Where are we going?" she said, her voice sounding dead and low.

"The salon," Yoshimi said excitedly, still twirling her hair. Sakura mumbled a 'fine' as she threw open one of the doors in her room, and entered her personal bathroom. She locked the door, not bothering to pick out an outfit, knowing that Yuri and Yoshimi would surely find one for her.

vVv

**Flames of My Heart: Well, that's it for chapter two. Next chapter, Sakura finally comes up with the idea to follow Kiba to Konoha, and the plot finally starts to go its own direction instead of following the guide-lines of Legally Blonde! Woo-hoo!**

**Poll (and results) for Sakura's lover-boy:**

**_Kakashi 2_**

**_Sasuke 9_**

**_Neji 2_**

Preview for Next Chapter:

"You want to go to Konoha?" the college counselor asked, looking at Sakura's folder. She glanced up from the folder, and raised one eyebrow at Sakura. She was definitely not Konoha material; dressed in La Coste shirt, J. Lo jeans, and Prada shoes.

"Well, I do have the fourth highest GPA in the school," Sakura tried to convince the counselor that this _was_ the school for her. The counselor looked back at Sakura's folder and then nodded her head.

"Yes you do. So, what are your back-up schools?" she asked.

"There are none. I'm _going_ to Konoha!" Sakura stated, looking at the other woman. The counselor could see that Sakura was determined to prove herself.


	3. Flamethrowers and Karate Kicks

**Flames of My Heart: Hi people! Its chapter three of Legally Pink and I couldn't be happier! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a little short, but I'm sure it'll do!**

**And here's the review reply to the anonymous reviewers:**

**Anon:** Thanks for reviewing! Your review has been added to the poll. That's one more vote for Kakashi-sensei!

**Sakura1025:** Yes, I do admit to the fact that Kakashi is a pervert, but Legally Blonde is just a _little_ bit perverted, you have to admit. Oh well it doesn't matter, since Sasuke is winning the poll anyway. And thanks for the compliments. Hope you like chapter three!

**Lexy499**: Yeah, I loved Legally Blonde. Anyway, thanks for voting. I'm still not sure about having Neji and Sasuke fight _over_ Sakura, but one way or another; they probably will end up sparring, just because they hate each other. And actually, Kakashi isn't really that much older than Sakura, if you think about it. Yes, there's a 10 year age difference but my mom and dad have a 10 year age difference, so to me it's not really that hard to understand. Oh well, it doesn't matter, because it's all up to the poll!

Sorry about making Kiba so mean… he has to be mean. I mean I had to make it someone decent looking, so I picked Kiba, since he's not an extremely popular character. Anyway, he'll get his just desserts, don't you worry!

**Ashley**: Thanks for voting, and thanks for all the smiley faces! I feel loved! I put your vote on the poll, and I'm actually happy that Kakashi-sensei is catching up! Fwhee!

**Arjuna**: I really wish I could say it's that easy, but I started the poll, so I have to be fair and go by _whatever_ the results are. I actually planned to make the guy Kakashi, but Sasuke's winning. Either way I have no problem about who wins since I love all three characters. Let's just pray more people vote for Kakashi-sensei!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Legally Blonde. I do own Yuri, Yoshimi, Inuzuka Akira, Haruno Yumi and Sakura's father. And, of course, most of the plot.

vVv

Yuri grinned at Yoshimi as they watched Sakura flip through a magazine. Yoshimi was getting her hair done up in curls, since she had a hot date with her boyfriend, while Yuri was getting a French manicure and pedicure.

Sakura was sitting next to a middle-aged woman, idly flipping through the magazine. Every other page, she would blow some hair out of her face, and then continue to read articles that were mostly about sad break-ups.

Right now she was reading about a girl that got so nervous on a date that she peed herself. Sakura snorted, knowing perfectly well that that would never happen to her, but she none the less felt guilty.

She turned the page, and blew a strand of her hair out of her face. On the right-hand corner of the magazine, there was an article about Inuzuka Akira.

"Inuzuka Akira, third year at Suna Ninja Academy recently proposed to a first year Suna student, Hyuuga Hanabi. Wedding date is yet to be set," she read aloud.

'_He married a ninja student… a ninja student… why?_' Sakura thought curiously.

**'Because, stupid,'** Inner Sakura woke up from her two week slumber to have a nice 'chat' with her regular self. **'It would make his family look good… and you know the Inuzuka clan is _all _about looking good.'**

"OH! MY! GOD!" Sakura suddenly shouted, causing the middle-aged woman next to her to peer over her shoulder and look at the article.

The woman looked up at Sakura and blinked. "What is it?" she asked, not seeing anything interesting in the magazine.

"This is the type of girl Kiba wants!" Sakura shouted, pouting to the picture that matched the article about Inuzuka Akira. In the picture was a tall, older looking version of Kiba, standing behind a girl with long violet hair and pupil-less white eyes. On her face she held a _clearly_ fake smile.

"He wants a deformed shrew?" the middle-aged woman asked, snickering to herself. In all seriousness, the girl had white eyes! White eyes that did _not_ match her!

"No!" Sakura continued to shout, no longer being able to contain her enthusiasm. "He wants a ninja!"

vVv

"Now, really honey?" her father asked, taking a sip of his cocktail. "Konoha? That's for boring and poor people. Not fun, rich people like you, sweetie."

Sakura's mother nodded, fully agreeing with her husband. She would rather have her daughter graduate from high school and go to a school for fashion designing. No daughter of Haruno Yumi was going to be a ninja!

"Sakura, please reconsider," Yumi pleaded.

"No, mother," Sakura said, her voice oozing seriousness. "I _need_ to do this… please."

"Alright, honey," her father finally caved-in. _'It's not like she'll stay there very long anyway._' The man mused, as his daughter screamed in joy and threw her hands around him. He patted her gently on the back, as Yumi sank into her beach chair her arms crossed over her chest, pouting angrily.

vVv

"You want to go to Konoha?" the college counselor asked, looking at Sakura's school file. She glanced up from the folder, and raised one eyebrow at Sakura. She was definitely not Konoha material; dressed in La Coste shirt, J. Lo jeans, and Prada sneakers.

"Well, I do have the fourth highest GPA in the school," Sakura tried to convince the counselor that this _was_ the school for her. The counselor looked back at Sakura's folder and then nodded her head.

"Yes you do. So, what are your back-up schools?" she asked.

"There are none. I'm _going_ to Konoha!" Sakura stated, looking at the other woman. The counselor could see that Sakura was determined to prove herself.

"Alright," the counselor closed Sakura's folder and handed it to the pink-haired girl. "You're going to need to take an entrance exam, and send in a video tape to the school board-" the counselor began, but was cut off by Sakura.

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'm on it! Thank you for your time!" Sakura hopped up from the desk, shook hands with the counselor and sped out of the room.

vVv

"Sakura! Concentrate!" a girl with chocolate colored hair, swatted Sakura on the arm. Sakura was staring longingly out the window, watching the seniors sit on her lawn and drink beer together.

She snapped her head back to face her friend and sighed, taking a defensive stance. The girl, who was coaching her, was named Maria and she had taken two years worth of tai-jutsu classes. She was trying to teach Sakura everything she knew before the entrance exam, which was in two weeks.

"Okay, I'm going to come at you… so show me what you've got?" Maria asked, waiting for Sakura to reply. Sakura nodded, her muscles tensing up at the thought of a spar.

Maria charged at Sakura at a semi-fast speed with her fist pulled back, as if she was to hit Sakura. When she was but a few inches in front of Sakura, she swung her fist, aiming at Sakura's face.

To Maria's great surprise, Sakura ducked, and swung her leg out, causing Maria to lose her balance and fall straight on her back. Sakura stood up before Maria could react, and gently put her foot above Maria's throat.

Maria's eyes widened in shock as she gave Sakura a proud smile. Sakura removed her foot from Maria's neck and helped the girl up. Both girls stared at each other for a second, and then let out a giant scream, hugging each other.

"I think you're ready!" Maria shouted, as Sakura nodded, and continued to scream.

vVv

A woman that looked to be about 30 years-old sat at the front of a long rectangular shaped table. She had long blond hair that was tied back by a dark-blue ribbon, and golden colored eyes. She was dressed in a grey colored yukata with a dark blue obi.

Sitting across from her was a middle-aged man with gray hair. He had red markings going down under his eyes, and had a perverted grin on his face. Next to him were two men sitting across from each other: one with a needle in his mouth, and another smoking a lit cigarette.

"So, who's next?" the woman asked, looking at the pile of video tapes on the rectangular table.

"Haruno Sakura," the man with the needle in his mouth read off a clip-board.

The four sat in silence and stared at each other, until the woman shouted angrily, "What are you waiting for, Genma!"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama!" Genma, or the man with the needle in his mouth, shouted as he grabbed the tape at the top of the pile and popped it in the VCR.

A few seconds later, a girl wearing a pink track-suit appeared on the T.V. "Hi, I'm Haruno Sakura, and I want to go to Konoha, duh!"

Tsunade stared at the screen, rubbing her eyes wondering if this girl was for real. The cigarette man and Genma remained silent, trying not to crack up, while the gray haired man had a line of drool hanging down his mouth.

"Reasons I should be in Konoha," the pink haired girl continued to talk, giving them a bright smile. "I'm extremely responsible." The picture on the screen changed from the girl to a picture of a giant white mansion, also known as Sakura's house.

"In my sophomore year of high school, I bought this house and became the landlord to myself and many of the girls in my school who wanted to try living on their own," Sakura's voice could be heard in the background, as the picture of the house changed into a giant group of girl's walking around doing every day things.

The white haired man's drool continued to leak down his mouth, until Tsunade threw a box of tissues at his head and shouted, "JIRAIYA! YOU HENTAI!" Jiraiya tried to look innocent, but instead took a tissue from the box and wiped his drool.

"Another reason I should be in Konoha," the cheerful background voice of Sakura returned. "Is because…I KICK ASS!" The scene changed to one of Sakura dressed in black spandex shorts, track sneakers and a white wife-beater. She is walking down the street, when a guy on a skateboard comes up behind her and grabs her butt. She turns around, and the camera changes view points, so the people watching the tape can see that Sakura is glaring at the boy.

She then stops glaring and smiles sweetly. Suddenly, she pulls her fist back and punches the guy in the face. He flies off the skateboard and crashes into the brick wall of a building. The wall cracks and the skateboarder's body twitches every other second, as if he's trying to recover from shock.

Sakura huffs and continues to walk down the street, glaring at anyone who looks at her.

"And if that doesn't sound like enough proof for you," Sakura says, and this time it is not an after-recording of her. It is the actual girl, standing in front of the camera, her eyes still ablaze with anger. "Than you can simply not admit me in your school, and find yourself face to face with my FLAMETHROWER!" Sakura pulls out a small cylinder and points it at a tree. Flames erupt from the cylinder and set the tree on fire as people around her scream. She begins to cackle evilly, and the camera suddenly shuts off.

"Well, that was… interesting," the cigarette man said, coughing up smoke.

"I like her," Jiraiya stated, and no one was surprised. She was one of the few beautiful women that had wanted to pursue a career as a ninja.

"She has potential," Genma admitted, remembered her display of sure strength. And she probably had not even used chakra.

"She reminds me of me when I was little," Tsunade admits as Jiraiya nods, remember how Tsunade used to beat him when they first trained as ninjas.

"That was a _long_ time ago though, right Tsunade?" Jiraiya commented. As soon as the words left his mouth, Tsunade send him a ferocious glare and threw one of the video tapes at him. As it made contacted with his head there was a loud '_Clank_' sound.

Genma and the cigarette man snickered at Jiraiya's misfortunate pain. Tsunade then turned to the cigarette man, who had yet to state if he wanted her to come or not, and asked, "What do you think, Asuma?"

Asuma re-winded the tape, and paused it on a picture were Sakura was smiled at the camera, wearing her pink track-suit. "Haruno Sakura…." He paused, not sure if he was making the right decision. "It looks like you're going to Konoha."

"Not yet," Genma interrupted before Jiraiya could burst out into screams of perverted joy. "She still has to pass the examinations."

"I'm sure she will," Tsunade stated, already putting her confidence in the girl.

"Care to make a wager?" Asuma asked, knowing Tsunade had a weakness for gambling.

"DAMN STRAIGHT!" the blond shouted, as Asuma broke into a grin.

vVv

**Flames of My Heart: DONE! Now, I'm not exactly sure, but I think that the lover-boy will make his appearance in chapter five, so the polls are still open for this and the next chapter. So please review, and continue casting your votes.**

**Poll (and results) for Sakura's lover-boy:**

**_Kakashi 6_**

**_Sasuke 15_**

**_Neji 3_**

Preview for Next Chapter:

"Welcome!" a voice suddenly boomed out, causing everyone in the gym to turn around and look up. At the top level of the stands, there were a group of four people sitting. Out of the four, only one was a woman, and she was the only one standing. Sakura assumed that this was the voice that had suddenly screamed out.

"I am Tsunade, the dean of the school," she said, as few people gasped. There were many rumors that the dean was incredibly strong, stronger than even the ANBU. How could the dean be such a thin woman?

"Cut the crap, obaa-san!" Uzumaki Naruto shouted, snickering to himself. It was very clearly that he obviously knew the woman, especially when she began to shout obscenities at him.


	4. The Great Hokage Uzumaki

**Flames of My Heart: I actually made it to chapter four! Go me! And I didn't get writer's block. Don't I rock? Yes, I do! Well, I hope you like this chapter. It's sure to be mucho funny!**

**Diana:** Well, Kakashi's catching up, and you're helping in the race! Sadly, in the beginning of the next chapter, the final results will be posted. So you better hope all Kakashi fans ban together to pull through for the perverted ninja!

**LegallyGreen:** Wow people are really into this Kakashi/Sakura pairing. Good for Kakashi! He's actually catching up. HE HAS A WINNING CHANCE! YAY! Hope you like chapter four!

**Just a Reviewer:** Damn another Kakashi/Sakura voter! Wow! I'll try to make it that way, but it's all up to who gets the most votes. Thanks for your compliments, you just made my night! Yeah, I think Sakura fits the role perfect, because she's just so cute and so preppy!

**Rachelle:** Oh my god! Another Kakashi/Sakura vote! Wow, he really is catching up. Anyway, thanks for agreeing with me. I mean I can see why people think that the age difference is scary, but my mom and dad are 10 years apart (my mom being 40 and my dad being 50) so for me the pairing isn't that strange.

**Kakafanatic:** Hehe, thanks for the little addition about liking my fanfic, that was sweet! Anyway, your vote has been added.

**Akon:** Well then you'll be happy to know how well Kakashi is doing in the poll. Scroll down and check. (But read this chapter first of course)

**Luomn**: Wow, I think you're the first anonymous reviewer for chapter three that voted for Sasuke. Anyway, your vote has been added. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Kira-chan:** Another Kakashi voter. He he, where were you guys in the first few chapters when he needed you the most to pull through in the polls? Tsk, tsk. Anyway, thanks for your review! Ja!

**Coco Puffs**: Oh, another vote for Neji! I was wondering where all the Neji fans went… guess they didn't like my fanfics too much. Anyway, thanks for your review, you vote has been added!

**Spatial:** Boy-toy…he-he! Yeah you really don't, but hey at least they know each other. And yes, Sakura kicks ass, so BEWARE! (by the way, your vote has been added)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or Legally Blonde. I do however own any characters that are not in those original series' and I own some parts of the plot. CAN I GET A BOOYA?

vVv

"Haruno Sakura,

We are pleased to inform you that you have passed the preliminary round to entering the prestigious college, Konoha. Two days from today, at 3:00 P.M. you will be expected to be present at the Konoha gymnasium. There you and the others that have passed will be sparing against current Konoha students. If you manage to hold your own against the students for at least 30 minutes, or if you win, than you are guaranteed a spot as a genin level ninja.

Dean,

Tsunade"

"Kami-sama, I'm so nervous," Sakura stated, clutching the letter with her left hand, while she used the right hand to swipe sweat from her forehead. She was currently standing in front of a brick building. The brick was a tan color, slightly faded with age, but none the less nice. The entrance way was pretty huge, enough to squeeze a fat 10 foot tall person through.

'_What if I don't make it?'_ Sakura thought to herself, knowing that her inner-self would surely find an answer.

**'Then those school committee bitches will realize why you never mess with a pink-haired prep with split-personalities!'** Inner Sakura shouted, pumping her fists into the air. **'BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!'**

_'Oh yeah, I'm sure they'll love that. You sound like an over exaggerated 'Vote or Die' campaigned,' _Sakura said, letting her sarcastic humor come loose.

**'Oh, kiss my peach ass! Maybe YOU won't hurt them, miss goodie-goodie, but I certainly WILL!'** Inner Sakura shouted back, sticking her tongue out, while continuing to pump her fists in the air.

'_Yeah, whatever,' _Sakura ended the conversation with her inner-self.

"I'm nervous," she yet again repeated aloud, as she was about to push open the swinging entrance doors.

"You shouldn't be," a voice behind her said, as she jumped and spun around. The mysterious person that was now in front of her was nothing that she expected. He had corn colored hair, and giant blue eyes. He also had whiskers on both of his cheeks, and extremely cheesy grin on his face.

'**What's with ninjas and face tattoos?'** her Inner Sakura commented dryly, thinking about the tattoos on Kiba's face.

"Why not?" she asked, letting out a giggle as he gave her another grin.

"Because, Uzumaki Naruto will protect you!" the whisker guy shouted, as he pushed open the door for her, and held it while she entered.

"Thank you," she said politely, but chose not to comment about him giving protection to a total stranger. The inside of the building was even nicer than the outside.

It was a giant gym, with blue yoga mats making up the floor, and one wall that was completely made out of mirror. Another wall had all different types of weapons hanging off it, and she almost cringed at the thought of picking one up. Some of them were even bigger than her!

But the strangest thing about the gym would have to be the fact that there were stands on the two open walls, for people to sit in. '_Did they have matches here?' _she thought curiously, analyzing the situation. She also couldn't help but notice how many people were in the gym, and wondered if she even stood a chance against the bulky men and women.

"Welcome!" a voice suddenly boomed out, causing everyone in the gym to turn around and look up. At the top level of the stands, there were a group of four people sitting. Out of the four, only one was a woman, and she was the only one standing. Sakura assumed that this was the voice that had suddenly screamed out.

"I am Tsunade, the dean of the school," she said, as few people gasped. There were many rumors that the dean was incredibly strong, stronger than even the ANBU. Most of the people thought it was impossible for this woman to be dean, but Sakura just felt that her chances of getting stronger increased, just by looking at the woman.

"Cut the crap, obaa-san!" Uzumaki Naruto shouted, snickering to himself. It was very clearly that he obviously knew the woman, especially when she began to shout obscenities at him.

"Naruto!" Sakura shouted, also upset at his show of disrespect, as she not so gently elbowed him in the gut. "Stop being rude!"

"Oof!" Naruto grunted, clutching his gut. "The fighting didn't start, and already you attack me! And I don't even know your name!"

"Haruno Sakura," she glared at him, almost testing to see if he would make another stupid comment. After all, this _was_ a good warm-up. But, sadly Naruto's anger seemed to disappear as he wrapped her up into a hug screaming 'NICE TO MEET YOU SAKURA-CHAN!'

"Ahem," Tsunade redirected the attention back to herself, as Sakura tried to wiggle out of Naruto's death grip. "As I was _saying_. Welcome to Konoha! I'm glad to see so many people have come today. Now, let's get down to business. There are only three available genin spots right now. So, all 40 of you will be fighting for that position. You will all be divided into blocks A, B, C or D. My colleagues and I will be proctoring the matches that go on from then. From each block there will be 5 people that will continue on. After those 20 people are chosen, everyone will go home, and those 20 will return on another day. Is that understood?"

Everyone in the gym nodded their heads, as Tsunade sat down. One of the men, the one with a senbon in his mouth then stood up, a clipboard in his hands. "Block A," he started, not bothering to introduce himself. "Marashi Ami, Hyuuga Hinata, Takahashi Rei, Brown Melody…."

Sakura sat down on the floor Indian style, not really bothering to pay attention to if her name was called. If anything, she could just ask her Inner Sakura later.

"… Haruno Sakura," the man concluded, as he sat down, and Tsunade dismissed all the people that weren't in Block A.

"SAKURA-CHAN, WAIT!" Naruto shouted, as Sakura exited the gym. She turned around to see Naruto running behind her, like he was on a rampage.

"Yes, Naruto-san?" she asked, trying to remain calm and polite. Meanwhile, her Inner Sakura was running wild.

**'HOW DARE THAT PUNK CALL ME SAKURA-CHAN? I SHOULD KICK HIS ASS!'**Inner Sakura shouted, stomping her foot like a spoiled brat.

"We're in the same block!" he shouted, finally stopping in front of her, panting loudly.

"And what block is that?" Sakura asked curiously, happy that she might actually get that chance her Inner Sakura was hoping for. The chance to beat up Naruto!

"Block D. Weren't you paying attention?" Naruto asked, mouth agape, as if she had committed one of the seven deadly sins.

"No. I zoned out," she said simply, not finding the need to give him an explanation.

"Well that's good. That means we'll be the last group to fight. So we have--" he was cut off by Sakura covering his mouth with her hands.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" she offered, as her stomach grumbled loudly. She had had no time to eat breakfast in the morning, and it was coming back to haunt her.

Naruto tried to respond, flailing his hands wildly, but she still had her hand clamped over his mouth. She let go of her hold on him, and sighed as he grabbed her hand and started running, while shouting, "RAMEN! RAMEN! RAMEN!"

vVv

"So, why do you want to go to Konoha?" Sakura asked curiously, slurping at her bowl of shrimp ramen.

"I want to be the best ninja ever! Even better than obaa-san!" Naruto shouted, noodles hanging off the side of his mouth.

"How do you even know Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked curiously, remembering the slightly familiar conversation Naruto had with the blond woman.

"I live with her," Naruto stated simply, as Sakura choked on her ramen.

"Wha-what?" she managed to choke out, her eyes as round as saucers.

"Yeah, she's like my legal guardian," he stated, giving her a confused look. "Why? Did you think me and her went out or something?" He let out a loud snort, and slammed his fist on the table, laughing loudly.

"N-no!" she tried to deny it, but there was no use. That was exactly what she had thought. But it was reasonable, after all. Tsunade looked too old to be his mother. "But, she's so young."

"She's 50!" Naruto continued to howl with laughter, as Sakura choked on her ramen again. She coughed loudly as her Inner Sakura commented:

**'It's official… ninjas are all fucking crazy!'**

vVv

"Ah, that was great!" Naruto stood up and rubbed his belly. Sakura kindly paid the waitress, since it was she who suggested going out to eat in the first place. Naruto gave her a large smile, and turned around to exit the restaurant—

Only to come crashing down to the floor.

"Oh-oh… exc-excuse me!" a small feminine voice shouted, as Naruto felt himself being lifted off the ground. He looked up at the person that picked him up and came face to face with the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Well actually that was a lie. He had seen many beautiful girls in his life, but this one was definitely different.

She had short raven colored hair and matching bangs, and the most mesmerizing eyes he'd ever seen. They were a pearl white color, containing no pupil in the center, like a normal eye usually would. She was dressed in a standard tan colored ninja uniform, including the kunai pouch strapped onto her right thigh.

"No problem!" he shouted, giving her a large grin, as a blush suddenly appeared on her face. "Are you taking the Konoha test?"

"Ha-Hai," she stuttered, the blush on her face growing redder as she looked down, as if not finding herself worthy enough to look at his face.

"What block are you in?" he asked curiously, wondering if he'd had to fight the cute, shy girl.

"Block… A," she said, finding the tiles on the floor very interesting.

"Really? So you took the test already. Cool! How was it? You passed right?" he shouted, his voice laced with excitement. He grabbed her hand, expecting an answer. Her head snapped up to look at him; her mouth agape and her eyes opened considerably wider than before.

"Ha-hai," she tried to pull her hand away, but he kept a firm grip on it.

"GREAT!" he shouted, causing some people to stare, and making Sakura snicker from behind. '_So kawai,' _she thought, not wanting to interrupt the _romantic_ moment. "I'm Naruto, the best ninja in the world!"

"Ni-nice to meet you. I'm Hyuuga Hi-Hi-Hinata!" she managed to say, after much nervous babbling.

"HYUUGA?" Sakura suddenly shouted, regretting it immediately, as both turned to stare at her. It seems that Naruto had even forgotten she was there. "Sorry…"

**Flames of My Heart: SAKURA MET NARUTO! NARUTO MET HINATA! YAY! So, this is the last chapter that the poll is going to be open for, before I actually _finally_ decide who Sakura is going to be with! So don't forget: this is your last chance to get a final vote in!**

**Here are the results to last chapter's vote and poll:**

**_Kakashi 17 _**(Wow Kakashi is really catching up. C'mon Kakashi fans, you better pull through for him!)

**_Sasuke 18_** (Sasuke fans, this is your last chance to vote. He may be winning but you never know if Kakashi fans might plan a surprise attack!)

**_Neji 6_** (Sorry Neji fans, but I have a feeling that he's going to lose this one. Don't worry, because I'll be sure to include a few small Neji/Sakura moments. Nothing that would ruin the plot though. But hey, maybe Neji can make a great come-back like Kakashi did! Last chance to vote!)


	5. Sexy No Jutsu

**Flames of My Heart: Well this is guys, the chapter everyone's been waiting for. Somewhere in the chapter (not at the end because then everyone will skip the chapter and read the results) will the results to the poll be posted. So, stay tuned! The suspense is killing me! By the way, I can't believe I have 91 reviews! That's the most I've ever had in my entire life! I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**

**GoldenGirl: **You're the second person to say they wouldn't read it if it's not SasuSaku. Sorry, but I don't decide the vote, the reviewers do. But whatever floats your boat, or rocks your socks. Thanks for complimenting the story though.

**Bestbballplayer: **Thanks for your review, it's been added to the poll.

**Orbit:** Thanks, but it's not that original, since it's based on a movie. Anyway, you're vote has been added. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Just a reviewer:** Hey, I missed ya! Yep, aren't you happy for Kakashi? Well anyway, hope you like chapter five, and well… the results will be posted during this chapter. So go on and read!

**Legally Green:** Thanks! Continue reading so you can find out who won!

**I love Kakashi**: Thanks for your vote!

**Kakafanatic: **Is that to stay or to go?

**Rachelle:** True, very true.

**Another, guess what: **He He! I get your name thing. You're another Kakashi fan!

**Oh great, another Kakashi fan: **Ha ha! This is a close match. Well thanks for your review, continue reading if you want to find out what happens.

**Brei:** Thank you so much for your review! You're vote has been added, and I love what you wrote at the end about Kakashi going to get _his_ Sakura!

**Anon#2: **Why the sudden urge for the #2? Anyway, thanks for your review!

**Iluvanime493: **Thanks for voting. Your vote has been added to the poll. I'm sorry that you don't like the pairing, since I like both pairings, but the results aren't up to me. Read this chapter to find out who won.

**Seriously people:** Actually I was thinking: YAY ANOTHER REVIEWER! Thanks for your compliment, you're making me blush! And you're vote has been added to the poll!

**Salenar:** Sakura sees Kiba when she starts school, and yes she's going to be good friends with Naruto, even though she will still bitch at him. Thank you for reading and reviewing, it was much appreciated!

**Caged bird:** Truthfully, I can resist the puppy eyes, but in this case I don't know if I would. Anyway thanks for reviewing, and you should continue reading to find out who wins the poll.

**Sally: **Thanks for your vote. I like Hinata and Naruto, too! They're such a cute couple! Anyway, thanks for your vote!

**Lily:** Yeah there are a lot of SasuSaku pairing, and no I don't take offense. I like both couples equally so it doesn't matter which one wins.

**SakuKakalovers: **Thanks for your review, and thanks for voting. Continue reading to find out who wins!

**Katie: **Thanks for your review! It's not really the start though anymore, it's more like the beginning-middle… yeah it is the start.

**Fuu: **Thanks for your review. So many people voting for Kakashi and Sasuke, I'm so confused. But personally, I now want Kakashi to win. Sh!

**Amanda: **Ha! Ha! That was a Naruto moment. Thanks for your vote, continue reading to find out who wins!

**Erika: **It's not up to me to decide who to let to win, but I'm rooting for Kakashi-sensei. And yeah, he is great!

**Animefreak: **I think you want a Sakura/Kakashi pairing right? Or maybe Naruto/Sakura/Kakashi but either way Naruto's not on the list, so the vote goes to Kakashi!

**LonelyMe: **Aw, you're so generous! Sakura-chan sends you thanks!

**Sleepy but happy: **Yeah, I think the same way you do. Kakashi deserves a chance, even though Sasuke/Sakura is a great pairing!

**Mrs. Hatake: **Aw, you're so kind; letting Kakashi go just this once for Sakura. How can you stand it? Sakura-chan sends her thanks!

**Uchiha Sakura: **That's another vote for Sasuke/Sakura! Continue reading to find out who wins!

**SasuSakuforever: **I added your vote to the poll, but it's not up to me. Just keep on praying that Sasuke wins, and if he doesn't, then I understand if you don't want to read. I'll be sad I lost a reviewer though.

**Uchiha: **Another vote for Sasuke-kun! Continue reading to find out who wins!

**I love Sasuke: **Wow, another vote for Sasuke. I love Kakashi and Sasuke, so this poll is killing me, but I'll come back to life! Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**Benjem: **It's not up to me, but thanks for voting. It's up to all the Sasuke fans to pull through for you.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Legally Blonde or Naruto. I do own the OCs, and the plot that goes on from chapter four and so on.

vVv

"Um, yes?" Hinata questioned. She twiddled her thumbs in a nervous manner, not really sure if her last name was a good thing or a bad thing. Sakura noticed her discomfort and immediately shut her mouth, regretting her shout.

**'Look what you did, stupid. You made her uncomfortable,'** Inner Sakura shouted. She had changed her outfit from the hooker heels and leather, to a more practically out-fit: hair up in a bun, sweatpants, over-sized jacket and combat boots.

_'I didn't mean it,'_ Sakura tried to apologize to Inner Sakura, even though she should've been apologizing to Hinata, or at least giving an explanation.

"Aw, Hyuuga-san, don't look so worried," Sakura said, giving her a reassured smile. "It's just… didn't the heir to the Hyuuga clan just get married?"

"N-no," Hinata stuttered, a pained expression on her face. "… I-I-I'm the h-he-heir."

"Oh," Sakura immediately clamped a hand over her mouth, once again regretting bring up such an awkward topic.

"Who CARES?" Naruto shouted, making himself the official 'comically relief.' "So, Hinata-chan… how was the fight--"

"THE FIGHT!" Sakura suddenly shouted, as she pulled out and looked at the time. "WE'RE LATE, YOU IDIOT!" Sakura waved a good-bye at Naruto and Hinata, and with a sudden burst of speed, flew off back into the gym. Naruto blinked and stared at Hinata, trying to process what Sakura had just said.

"OH SHIT!" Naruto shouted, as he tugged at Hinata's arm and started pulling her after Sakura.

vVv

The fighters sorted in Block D stood in front of the silver haired man, waiting for further instruction. Five of them were big and bulky, looking as though they could break steel with their bare hands. There were two girls that looked like decent fighters, but nothing special. Finally, there was a guy that looked fairly ordinary. He was a normal build, and a normal height, and nothing seemed to be so great about him.

The silver haired man was about to open his mouth when—

"I'M LATE!" a high pitched squeak was heard, as the swinging door was thrown open to reveal the pink-haired sorority girl that Tsunade and the others had made a bet on.

She was panting heavily, and clutching her chest, trying to slow down her heart-beat. Her hair was slightly frizzing, and her clothes were extremely wrinkled, but she still managed to look cute. Most of the people in the room gaped at her, thinking she was the strangest fighter they had ever met…

Until, a blonde-haired boy and a raven-haired girl came up behind the bubblegum-haired girl. The blonde-haired boy had no time to stop himself so quickly, since he had ran, and proceeded to crash into the pink-haired girl. All in all, it wasn't a pretty sight.

"Naruto-san? Sakura-san? Are y-you alright?" Hinata asked nervously, her cheeks tinted red because of all the attention they were getting.

"Ahem," the silver-haired man cleared his throat, causing Hinata and the entangled bodies of Naruto and Sakura to look up.

"Oh, ero-sennin!" Naruto shouted, as Sakura kicked him for _again_ being rude to his elders.

"Naruto," Jiraiya's left eye twitched, but then a happy smile appeared on his face, as he redirected his attention to the two girls with Naruto. "Naruto, you did well!"

"You think I'm their pimp?" Naruto asked confused, as he rolled of Sakura before she could kick his ass.

"WHAT?" Sakura shouted loudly, not sure whether to hurt the 'ero-sennin' or Naruto. Hinata simply blushed and tried hide in the nearest corner.

"I-I… I'll be going n-now!" Hinata stuttered as she ran out, leaving Sakura and Naruto to face their impending doom.

The other contestants were not getting impatient, sending menacing glares at Naruto and Sakura. Sakura let out a loud gulp, all the anger she was feeling before had disappeared as she stared into the faces of the other 8 people besides her and Naruto.

'**We're doomed,'** it seemed that for the first time in her life, Inner Sakura was actually scared for both of them.

"First fight… Uzumaki Naruto and Kohaku Kaji," Naruto grinned as he started stretching on the mats, not even bothering to size up his competition. Sakura glances as the guy known as Kaji. He was one of the five bulky guys in the group, and looked to be the most menacing of all. He looked about 19 or 20 years of age, with unruly dark hair, and gold colored eyes that seemed built up with rage. His face was twisted into a scowl, and he was at an amazing height of 6'10.

'**You think we should buy Naruto a casket?' **Inner Sakura asked her, as Sakura shook her head, not caring if people thought she was strange for doing such a random thing.

'_Naruto won't die… he might get hurt, but he won't die.'_Sakura was trying to reassure herself. Sure she just met the boy, but that didn't mean she had no respect for him… no matter how small the amount was.

vVv

**Flames of My Heart: Hi, this is part that everyone has been waiting for: the final results to the poll. Just to let you know, no matter who wins, the vote will not be changed. This is a democracy and majority rules! If you don't like the winner, then I'm really sorry, but it's too bad. You can either stop reading or continue reading none the less.**

**Results:**

_**Kakashi 44**_

_**Sasuke 35**_

_**Neji 6**_

**Well as you can all tell the winner is… KAKASHI! IT'S OFFICIALLY GOING TO BE A KAKASHI/SAKURA PAIRING! KAKASHI FANS REJOICE! Now… back to the story.**

vVv

Everyone had cleared out of the 'arena' choosing to sit up on the bleachers that were already pulled out for the previous blocks. Sakura began to bite her manicured nails nervously, as the two girls besides her took out a bag of popcorn and began to giggle loudly. She sent them a fierce glare that probably would've made their blood run cold if they had actually _seen_ it.

Kaji wasted no time and lunged at Naruto, who simply stepped aside and burst into laughter. Kaji sent him a fierce glare and lunged at him again, only to have Naruto dodge. "You're pretty slow for a big guy," Naruto taunted, while doing a little happy dance, that involving him flailing his arms.

"Shut up, you baka!" Kaji shouted as he punched at the yoga mats that covered the floor. The ground shook a little, and the mats began to sink under the invisible weight, causing a shift in Naruto's balance.

Naruto landed 'gracefully' on his ass, and Kaji grinned. With his right hand, Kaji reached into the pouch strapped onto his left arm. He pulled out four kunais, and threw them at Naruto, pinning his arms and legs to the yoga mats.

Kaji smirked, as he approached Naruto. But his attention wasn't directed at Naruto, but at the girls sitting up in the stands. _It's always about the ladies._ He gave the girls a wink, and two of them blushed. The third girl scowled at him, and stuck up a not so nice finger. **(Flames of My Heart: Huh? I wonder who did that.)**

As Kaji stood in front of Naruto, ready to give him the 'final blow,' Naruto unpinned himself from the kunais, ripping his shirt and pants in the process. "MY OUTFIT!" Naruto said loudly, acting like a drama queen. "YOU'LL PAY!" Naruto began to do a few hand seals, and Kaji braced himself. _How can a kid like this know how to perform **any**__jutsu?_

"SEXY NO JUTSU!" Naruto shouted, as a puff of smoke surrounded his body. Kaji blinked, confused by the name, as the 'ero-sennin' burst into tears of joy.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto was replaced by a nude woman. Kaji felt all the blood rush to his head, as his cheeks turned bright pink, and blood trickled down his nose. The female Naruto giggled and winked at him, before running at him, and literarily throwing herself on top him.

Too bad Kaji couldn't take it. He soon felt consciousness leave him, but not before hearing—

"NARUTO WON!" the pink-haired girl that stuck her middle finger at him shouted.

vVv

**Flames of My Heart: How was that for chapter five? Well thanks for reading and waiting so patiently for this poll. (Even though I'm a little sad about not having it continue for longer, since I'm going to lose all the Sasuke fans now.) Well at least I have Kakashi-sensei fans, right?**

**By the way, for Sasuke fans please don't flame me if you don't like the results of the poll. I know I've explained it a million times, and I'll explain it again: The poll wasn't up to me, and I can't change it. But I'm really sorry it didn't turn out the way you wanted it to. To make up for it, after this story I might write a parody (of a movie or a book or something) with a Sakura/Sasuke pairing. Fair enough?**

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
